


[Podfic] The Only thing Big Enough

by BloodyFlammable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFlammable/pseuds/BloodyFlammable
Summary: It should have been a dragon, really, but it wasn't, and that was honestly a little disturbing. Then again, it shouldn't have actually been anything. Most people never really thought about it, if they had a soulmark, but Charlie couldn't avoid it, taking a shower or changing clothes, so instead of listening to questions about his tattoo, he fucked off to Romania, because why not dragons?





	[Podfic] The Only thing Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only thing Big Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069490) by [Drakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey). 



> Music from the O'Neill Brothers Group.

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g8lwuw7339hzmvd/The+only+thing+big+enough.mp3)

[Listen streaming](https://archive.org/details/TheOnlyThingBigEnough)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my French accent won't bother you that much? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, are awesome. <3


End file.
